La Chelista
by lord voltrax
Summary: Octavia tiene una vida solitaria pero la visita de un angel le dara una oportunidad unica


La Chelista

Octavia era una chica totalmente solitaria sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente de tren, sus hermanas vivian en lugares muy lejanos dejando sola a Octavia y su apreciado chelo que fue un regalo de sus padres en su cumpleaños. Se ganaba la vida tocando su chelo en la orquesta que tocaba en conciertos y festividades de la realeza como en la Gala del Galope, Octavia nunca fue muy social solo tomaba como su único amigo a su chelo. Nunca le gustaba la idea de tener pareja o amistades intimas. pero nuestra historia de hoy cuenta el deseo mas profundo de Octavia que podría cambiarle la vida para bien o para mal.

Era una tarde nublada en Canterlot, Octavia caminaba por la banqueta tranquilamente mientras cargaba su chelo, ella estaba agotada en la mañana tuvo que tocar en un concierto que duro 3 horas lo único que queria ahora mismo era llegar a su hogar y tumbarse en la cama. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, Octavia se levanto rápido y le dio la mano al pony con el que había choca para poder levantarlo.

-lo lamento no me fije.-Dijo Octavia algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo la unicornio con la que había chocado.

-Es la verdad…fui una tonta por no haberme fijado-

-¡Chica! Solo fue un simple accidente.-Dijo enojada la unicornio-Bueno y como te llamas.-

-Mi nombre es Octavia-

-Vynil Scratch un placer Tavi.-Dijo la unicornio blanca.

A Octavia no le gustaba que le digan Tavi pero ignoro eso y solo siguió su camino dejando sola a Vynil.

Octavia después de varios minutos después de ese accidente había llegado a su departamento, abrió la puerto y entro, todo el lugar estaba ordenado y bien limpio asi le gustaba a Octavia.

-Por fin solo tu y yo-Dijo Octavia mientras subia las escaleras con su chelo.

Al entrar a su cuarto se tumbo a su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida mañana seria un gran dia, seria su cumpleaños.

Al dia siguiente:

Octavia empezó a abrir sus ojos eran apenas las seis de la mañana, aunque para muchos ponis dirían que es muy temprano a Octavia sele hacia normal despertarse a tales horas, Octavia se levanto de su cama y empezó a bajar las escaleras para hacer el desayuno para su sorpresa la puerta principal estaba abierto, ella empezó a preocuparse nunca deja la puerta abierta que pasa si anoche entro un ladron, sin dudarlo Octavia revisa cada rincón de su departamento sin rastro de que habían robado algo esto era algo extraño.

"Tal vez fue el aire" pensó la Chelista mientras se iva a la cocina.

Pero al entrar noto una figura sentada en una silla de la cocina, a Octavia le dio un fuerte escalofrio.

-¿Tu eres Octavia?-Pregunto la extraña figura.

La Chelista acepto con la cabeza, la extraña figura se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Octavia dejando ver a un alicornio blanco con unas alas del doble del tamaño de su cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es Angelo y soy tu angel de la guardia.-

-Lo lamento pero soy atea.-Dijo nerviosa Octavia.

- Eh observado tu vida y veo que as sufrido mucho, por tal razón pienso concederte un deseo-

-Un…..dese….o-

-Has oído bien pero tendras que pensar bien tu deseo. te dare hasta las 8:00 pm. para que pienses.-Digo Angelo mientras desaparecia.

Octavia quedo boca abierta esto no podía ser verdad, entonces reflexiono y pensó "Si es cierto esto tengo que aprovecharlo ¿Pero que desiare?".

-Tock, tock-

Empezó alguien en tocar la puerta, Octavia se fue directo a la puerta al abrirla pudo ver a la misma unicornio con la que había chocado ayer.

-Hola Tavi perdón por las molestias es que ayer se te olvido esto-Dijo Vynil mientras sacaba de su mochila un moño negro. Era el moño de Octavio.

-Muchas gracias Vynil.-Dijo Octavia mientras agarraba su moño y se lo ponia.-¿No te gustaría pasar?.-

Vynil entro al departamento de la Chelista todo era demasiado ordenado para su gusto, asi que mejor se sento en el sofá.

-Bueno Vynil te agradesco por lo de mi moño-

-No importa Tavi-

-Perdon Vynil pero odio que me digan Tavi-Dijo algo molesta la Chelista.

-perdon-

- ok ¿Te ofresco algo de tomar?-Pregunta amablemente Octavia.

-¿Tienes sidra?-

-Lo lamento pero no tengo.-

Vynil adoraba la sidra no le gustaba para nada la idea que alguien no tenga sidra en su casa. Octavia fue a la cocina y regreso con dos vasos de jugo de naranja, Uno para Vynil y uno para ella.

-Y cuéntame sobre ti-Dice Vynil

Y haci comienzan a hablar y a conocerse mejor uno a la otro, pasaron las horas hasta que el reloj marco las 4:00 pm.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Octavia.-Dijo Vynil despidiéndose.

-El placer es mio-

-Vaya que hermosa eres-Dijo Vynil susurrando.

-¿Me dijiste hermosa?-Dijo Octavia sonrojada.

-¡claro que no! Tal vez un insecto se te metio al oído-Dijo Vynil igual de sonrojada que la Chelista.

Las dos se quedaron calladas por varios minutos, para ellas era una eternidad hasta que vynil rompió el silencio dándole un beso apasionado a Octavia, la Chelista al tener tan cerca a Vynil se dejo dejar por sus instintos y contesto el beso.

-¡Espera! Esto esta mal.-Dijo Octavia mientras se separaba bruscamente de Vynil.

-¿Estas bien Tavi?-

-Claro que no…..miranos dos yeguas besándose-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¡¿Eres estúpida o que?!-Grito fuertemente Octavia.-

-Tavi calmate yo te amo y no te dejare de amar-

-¡Eres una puta rara!-

Esas palabras fueron las que hizo caer en llanto a Vynil. Octavia vio como le había dicho a su primera amiga y intento tranquilizarla.

-Perdon….Vynil no lo dije enserio-

-Tienes razón soy una ¡puta rara!, siempre me lo a dicho la gente.-Dijo Vynil rompiendo en llanto-Mejor me voy solo soy un defecto-

Vynil salio corriendo del departamento de la Chelista dejando caer lagrimas de sus ojos color rubi, Octavia no puede creer que cruel fue con ella lo único que pensaba era como pedirle perdón.

4 horas después:

Octavia sabia que era hora de su deseo que ese tal Angelo vendría y no fue la excepción, Angelo apareció entre las sonbras.

-Ya as pensado tu desea pequeña-

-Ya pense mi deseo-

-perfecto, ¿Cuál es?-

Octavia suspiro y dijo-Deseo que Vynil me perdone-

-Un deseo muy noble de tu parte, mucha gente me pide dinero y cosas por el estilo, pero tu eres alguien noble y por eso te seleccione para ser tu angel de la guardia.-

Angelo chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer a Vynil en el acto,Vynil confundida mira su alrededor y se percata que esta en el departamento de Tavi.

-¡Vynil!-Octavia le da un fuerte abrazo a Vynil quien sigue confundida de que paso.

-¿Tavi? ¿Qué hago en tu casa?-

-Eso no importa, vengo a disculparme fui una tonta-Al terminar esa horacion Octavia le da un beso en la boca a Vynil.

-Te perdono.-Dijo Vynil al acabar el beso para darle otro a Octavia

Angelo sonrio y desaparecion sin que las dos yeguas se dieran desde ese dia se volvió la yegua mas feliz de toda Equestria junto con su amada Vynil quien en 2 meses se casarian.

Fin.

En la próxima historia:

-En donde estamos droide-

-General no se exactamente pero se ve que hay formas de vida en el planeta-Dijo el droide piloto.

-Excelente quiero que mandes un pelotón de exploración.-

-Como usted ordene General Grievous-


End file.
